


Witches and Wizards and Quidditch Oh My

by Pyro451



Series: Hinata Shouyou's Hogwarts Adventure [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but mainly just fluff, some angst occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Hinata Shouyou returns to Hogwarts for his second year. Along the way he'll find even more friends, fun and unforgettable experiences.A sequel toHinata Shouyou’s Hogwarts Adventure





	Witches and Wizards and Quidditch Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Welcome to the continuation of my previous fic [Hinata Shouyou’s Hogwarts Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493201/chapters/38627258). If you haven't read that one you should since this is a direct sequel. 
> 
> This one will still be primarily focused on KageHina but I am also planning to expand it to a number of other ships. This fic will also be more extended and more expansive than the previous one as it will, eventually, include basically the whole cast of Haikyuu and it’ll see KageHina, and others, through the rest of their time at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Choo Choo_ Hinata heard as he entered the train station. After Hinata almost missed the train last year he was determined to make sure that wouldn’t happen again this year. He had even convinced his mother and sister to not come into the station with him this year because he wasn’t going to repeat what happened last year. It was a tough argument, since both his mother and sister knew his problem with proper time management, but he was able to convince them by telling them that Kageyama and Yachi would be there to meet him and keep him from missing the train. While this wasn’t true, it wasn’t entirely a lie Hinata reasoned. He would meet Kageyama and Yachi. And they would keep him from missing the train…just after he got onto the train. 

As Hinata started to head over to Platform 9 3/4, his his stomach growled. And it wasn’t a small growl. It was huge. Hinata knew that there was going to be food on the train so he tried to ignore it. But then he saw a little donut shop right near the entrance to the station and the donuts in the window looked delicious. As Hinata headed over he fished around in his clothes for his wallet. It had a few muggle bills in it, leftovers he had forgotten to take out, which gave Hinata even more motivation to into the donut shop. 

As Hinata entered the donut shop he quickly forgot what else he was supposed to focus on and became quickly glued to the glass screen in front of the donuts. As Hinata was looking at the donuts he heard some voices coming from one of the tables behind him. 

“But Iwa-chan! How do you expect me to survive the train ride if I can’t buy anything now.” Said a kind of whiny but also playful voice. 

“Shut up Oikawa. You won’t die if you don’t get a donut now. There will plenty of food on the train.” Another voice said, this one lower and more forceful. 

“But that will all be wizard food. You know muggle donuts are even better because of all the sugar and fat in them.” The whiny voice said. 

That last sentence made Hinata perk up. Wizards? Muggles? The two behind him had to be wizards too. What were they doing in this donut shop? Hinata was curious who the pair behind him were so he, abandoning his donut selection, turned around to look at them. A little behind him were two boys who were older than Hinata but not by much. 

The one on Hinata’s right was tall with dark brown hair that was perfectly windswept and wore a dark blue jacket with a white undershirt and jeans. The other boy, who was standing directly next to the other, had even darker hair which was either black or dark brown, Hinata couldn’t really tell. This boy was dressed in light blue jacket, overtop a grey hoodie, and jeans. The two boys hadn’t seemed to notice Hinata when he turned around so he walked up to them to get their attention. 

“Um, are you guys wizards?” Hinata whispered, as he looked around to see if anyone else in the shop was in earshot. 

There wasn’t anyone, the closest person sitting at one of small tables on the other side of shop. The boy with the windswept hair, seeming to notice Hinata for the first time, stared at him before giving a smile. 

“Wizards? What ever could you mean? Wizards aren’t real are they Iwa-chan?” The windswept boy, who Hinata now assumed to be Oikawa, looked at the other boy, who Hinata assumed was Iwa-chan, and gave him a smile. 

Iwa-chan sighed as he rolled his eyes at Oikawa and looked over Hinata. 

“Wizards aren’t real. Whatever you heard from this idiot wasn’t what you think it was. He has a large imagination.” Iwa-chan sounded tired, like that was a speech he had prepared beforehand and also had said many times before. 

“Iwa-chan! Do you have to call me an idiot every time you say that. That’s so mean.” 

Iwa-chan just rolled his eyes again as he looked away from Oikawa. 

“There you have it kid there’s no such thing as…wait. Are you Hinata Shouyou?” 

Hinata gulped. 

“Yes, yes I am.” As Hinata spoke Oikawa smiled again. 

This time though, instead of a charming smile, this smile was more sly and devious. Like Oikawa had found prey and was about to pounce. Oikawa even began to lean in slightly as he spoke. 

“Perfect. We haven’t met but aren’t you currently dating one Kageyama Tobio?” 

Iwa-chan, who had been ignoring Oikawa before quickly turned his head back towards him and began to glare at him. Hinata tried to gulp again but found that he couldn’t because his mouth was dry. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” Hinata squeaked out. 

“That’s perfect…ow ow ow Iwa-chan!” 

Hinata saw that Iwa-chan had grabbed Oikawa by his ear and pulled him back and away from Hinata. 

“This is what you deserve Crappykawa. Stop trying to intimidate Kageyama’s boyfriend.” Iwa-chan said as he let go of Oikawa’s ear. 

“So mean Iwa-chan. I wasn’t going to do anything. I was just asking Chibi-chan here a question about my favorite junior.” Oikawa whined as he rubbed at his ear and stared at Iwa-chan. 

“I’m sorry about this. He doesn’t have common decency so it’s to be expected of him.” 

Iwa-chan looked at Hinata and reached out his hand. 

“I’m Iwaizumi by the way and this is Oikawa.” As Iwaizumi finished shaking Hinata’s hand he looked at the clock on the wall of the shop and sighed. 

“I’m sorry Hinata but we have to leave now. Hopefully we see you on the train or at school again.” 

Oikawa waved at Hinata as they left and Hinata heard them start to speak again. 

“Dumbass.” 

“I couldn’t just not say something to Tobio-chan’s boyfriend. It’s…” 

And then they were cut off as they walked through the door to the shop. 

_I wonder who Oikawa is? It sounded like Kageyama and him knew each other well but Kageyama hasn’t ever mentioned him. I wonder why? Maybe because Oikawa was so scary? He’d have to ask Kageyama about him soon._ Hinata thought to himself. 

As Hinata stood there for a second he remembered what he originally came into the shop for before he was distracted by Oikawa and Iwaizumi and returned to the glass barrier in front of the donuts. Now which one should he buy? It was a tough decision. There were so many options. 

_Ding dong, ding dong_ Hinata heard in the middle of his deliberations over donuts. Hinata froze. 

“Um, excuse me donut shop guy. What time is it?” Hinata asked, his dread growing every second. 

“It’s 10:45.” 

“Did you say 10:45?” Hinata squeaked out as he stared at the donut shop worker, his eyes wide. 

‘Yes. It’s 10:45. I’m sure.” 

“Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is bad. I’m going to be so late. I’m sorry donut guy but I’ve got to go. I wish I could have one of your donuts. They look delicious.” Hinata dashed out of the shop like he was being chased. 

He was going to be late for the train and then he would have to call his mom and his sister would laugh at him and never let him forget about it ever. Hinata raced across the terminal, skidding around corners and barely missing other people and their baggage. Hinata could do it. He could see Platform 9 3/4 just up ahead and, while he was still a little afraid of splatting against the wall, he ignored that because he was going to be late if he stopped. Hinata shut his eyes, ran into the wall, and… appeared on the other side like he did last year. 

Hinata sighed in relief, glad that he didn’t splat against the stone and that the train was still there. He wasn’t late. Hinata considered that a personal victory. He could manage his time well. This is something he could gloat about to Natsu when he wrote her a letter. 

As Hinata was caught up in his own thoughts he heard the blast of the trains horn, signaling final boarding. Hinata shake his head and collected himself as he headed over to the train to drop his suitcases off and climb onto the train. Hinata struggled as he walked down the train corridors, it being as as crowded as ever. Hinata was, just this once, glad he was so small because he wasn’t sure how he would be able to walk past everyone otherwise. 

Just when Hinata thought he wouldn’t be able to find who he was looking for he saw a head pop out of one of the compartments in the distance. It was Yachi’s head! Hinata waved rapidly at her to try and get her attention. It took a second but she finally looked over his way and, with a smile growing across her face, waved back. Hinata raced as fast as he could through the people in front of him to meet her. 

“Yachi!” Hinata yelled as he finally reached her and threw his arms around her in a hug. 

“Hinata!” Yachi replied, returning the hug with similar enthusiasm. 

“It’s so great to finally see you again. How are you doing?” Yachi asked as she broke away from the hug and ushered Hinta inside the compartment. 

“I’m doing great. Things are just…perfect.” Hinata didn't really say the last word as much as he breathed it out. 

In front of him, in the flesh, was Kageyama. While Hinata and him had been writing each other practically every day over the summer with Kageyama’s fathers magic texting paper, Hinata hadn’t been able to see Kageyama at all during the break. And, while texting was nice, it wasn’t physically being able to see the person. Over the summer Hinata, while he wouldn’t tell Kageyama, had been secretly scared that when he saw Kageyama again he wouldn’t like him as much. But he was wrong. If Hinata was being honest Kageyama was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Everything about him seemed to glow with light and he looked perfect. 

“Hey…hey Kageyama. How are you doing?” 

Kageyama stared at Hinata as he walked forward and cupped Hinata’s face with his hands. Everything was still for a moment as Hinata breathed in the moment. As Hinata stared up into Kageyama’s eyes they suddenly narrowed and Hinata felt Kageyama’s hands tighten and squeeze his face. 

“Dumbass. Why would you ask such a dumb question when we’ve been talking to each other everyday. You should ask better question.” 

Hinata narrowed his eyes and reached his hands up to Kageyama’s face and squeezed it in return. 

”We haven’t seen each other for three months and the first thing you do is squeeze my face and be mean. Who’s the real dumbass here?” 

The two boys stared at each other for another second before they both smiled at each other and collapsed into a hug. 

“I missed you.” Hinata said into Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too.” Kageyama replied into Hinata’s hair. 

“Hey. Guys. The train is about to start moving so you might want to sit down if you don’t want to fall over.” Yachi said as she sat down on the right side of the compartment. 

“Fine Yachi. Ruining all our fun. We’ll sit down so we don’t hurt ourselves.” Hinata said, playfully sticking out his tongue at Yachi as he sat down with Kageyama at his side. 

“As I was asking before you got…distracted, how are you Hinata?” 

“I’m doing great. Even better now that I’m with you guys and heading back to Hogwarts.” Hinata smiled, his face stretching to accommodate his massive smile. 

Kageyama reached his hand out and intertwined it with Hinata’s. 

“Same for me.” Kageyama said as he gave a small smile. 

“Aww Kageyama, have you been working on your smile?” 

Kageyama blushed and looked away. “Maybe…” 

Hinata and Yachi laughed as Kageyama recovered.

——————

“So you were almost late to the train…again.” Kageyama said as both he and Yachi stared at Hinata accusingly. 

“I’m on the train aren’t I?” Hinata replied as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 

“Why were you so late? You said you were going to get there with plenty of time to make it this year.” Yachi asked Hinata. 

“You see, I got here with enough time when I got really hungry so I made a small detour into a nearby donut shop. As I was looking over the donuts two guys behind me started talking about muggles and wizards and I was curious if they also went to Hogwarts. As I turned around it turns out they did. They were both older boys, though I’m not sure which year they are in or which house. I don’t remember their names exactly but one of them was kind of gorgeous but also kind of intimidating while the other was constantly fighting with him. They were talking to me and I wasn’t sure why because I didn’t know them but then the first boy started asking me about you Kageyama which I thought was really weird.” Hinata felt Kageyama stiffen next to him and squeeze his hand. 

“What is it Kageyama?” Hinata asked, unsure what caused this reaction in his boyfriend.

“Were the names of the two people you met Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Kageyama asked as he visibly gulped. 

“Oh yeah, that’s what their names where! Did you know them really well? Oikawa seemed to know you but you’ve never mentioned him before.” 

“Umm, Oikawa was someone I knew before I came to Hogwarts. His parents do similar things as my parents so they both went to the same events. We used to hang out together a lot. He seemed to like me. Both him and Iwaizumi. They were, and I assume still are, inseparable. Oikawa was nice but then he he started to grow distant for some reason in the months leading up to him going to Hogwarts and since then I haven’t really seen him.” Kageyama relaxed a little after he finished talking, but not all the way. 

He was still tense and Hinata wasn’t sure why. There must be something else Hinata thought. But now wasn’t the time to push for that. Hinata would ask him later when they were alone. Because that’s what boyfriends did. Hinata had been studying over the summer by reading a bunch of books about being in a relationship so he was prepared for this kind of situation. Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand, reassuring him that he was still here for him. 

“Yachi, how was your summer?” Hinata asked, staring at Yachi in hopes she would understand what he was doing. 

Yachi nodded her head as she picked up on Hinata’s cue. 

“It was good. Pretty boing without everyone. Though my family went on this trip…” 

Hinata smiled as Yachi continued to talk. He was glad to be in the company of his two best friends and headed to one of the best places in the world.


End file.
